


Aucun contrôle

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [318]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Written months ago lmao, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Javi et James s'amusent ensemble sans personne pour les surveiller.





	Aucun contrôle

Aucun contrôle

  
Javi sourit doucement à James, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il serait celui qui devrait aider quelqu'un à s'acclimater au Bayern, ç'avait toujours été le rôle de Thomas ou de Manuel, mais pour cette fois sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre les devants pour devenir ami avec James. Alors maintenant, Javi jouait avec James, ils faisaient le tour des entraîneurs actuels de Bundesliga pour voir lequel ils aimeraient avoir comme entraîneur la saison suivante. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter sur deux ou trois d'entre eux, que ce soit pour leurs statistiques ou juste pour leurs têtes, c'était stupide mais ils s'amusaient beaucoup. Au bout d'un moment, Javi se retrouva sur les genoux de James, ses lèvres presque appuyées sur celles du colombien. Ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle sur la situation, et ça se voyait, mais est-ce que ça les gênait vraiment tant que ça ?

  
Fin


End file.
